Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device of a multi-display system in association with at least one display device and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is a device that displays one or more images on one screen. However, the display device may be connected to a plurality of display devices and may perform a multi-display function to display an image on a plurality of screens. A representative example of such a multi-display system may be a video wall system.
A video wall is provided by arranging a plurality of display devices that can output images on plane and making the plurality of display devices output respective parts of one image, and thus the plurality of display devices act as one display device having a large screen. For example, the video wall operates in a manner that the respective display devices that constitute the video wall in an advertisement, entertainment, spot, broadcast, exhibition hall, or the like simultaneously display the same image or display different images that are combined into one whole image.
Video wall implementation methods may include a method, in which if the whole image is input to one of a plurality of display devices, the corresponding display device divides and displays only an image to be displayed thereon, and transmits the whole image to the next-order display device connected thereto, and a method, in which a source device or a server transmits divided images to a plurality of display devices that constitute a video wall, and the plurality of display devices display the respective divided images at the same time using clock information of the server.
The latter method reproduces the divided images that are stored in a storage medium, and thus has an advantage that high-quality image output becomes possible even in a video wall composed of 2×2 or more display devices. However, since it is difficult to accurately match a time required to output the divided images on the respective display devices only through the clock information that is received from the server, the latter method has the problem that a step height occurs between the respective display devices.
Accordingly, there has been a need for schemes to solve the step height problem that occurs between the respective display devices.